blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kameron Lisaden Aarons
Kameron Aarons is the son of Brandt Aarons and Clara Russelle. He is the oldest of the set of twins consisting of himself and his sister Rabecca. He is currently less than a year old chronologically but is fifteen physically due to magic done by the demon Taylor Fawkes. Powers & Abilities Original Powers Kameron was born with a set of three powers, reflecting something of a combination of those his mother and father had. This set consisted of orbing, telepathy, and incineration. Orbing Orbing is the first power of Kameron's that we see. He orbs himself and Kristen Starr to the surface, following his twin sister who had flamed up there. Kameron's orbing is the same of that of any whitelighter, capable of taking him anywhere. Telepathy Kameron is often seen using his telepathy to read the minds of people or speak to them telepathically. When he was physically five for a while he seemed to prefer telepathic communication over actual speaking. He has yet to learn to respect the mental privacy of those around him. Incineration Kameron has yet to be seen using this power. It is known that he has it, but up until now he has never been in an offensive situation and used this power. History A New Life Begins Kameron Lisaden Aarons was born on July 7, 2029 to Brandt Aarons and Clara Russelle. He was the oldest of the set of twins, his twin sister being Rabecca Nichole Aarons. The first few months of his life have not be easy on Kam. His uncle, Brody Blaine was forced into handing him and his sister over to Tay Fawkes, a member of the demonic Triad. When with Tay he was aged forward to be physically five years old. During his time at this age he witnessed a confrontation between his father and Tay. Also, his mother committed suicide after a period of depression due to not being able to have her babies, and he saw her dead body. Recently Kameron has been separated from his sister due to a choice of his own, after viewing Tay's memories and not being able to see the demon as the same person he had previously. Also, Tay recently aged Becca forward again to fifteen, and this affected Kameron through his connection to her. Kameron on Blessing Season One Kameron appears midway through season one, his entry scene being the birth of himself and his twin sister, Rabecca. Shortly after his birth he is kidnapped by the demonic Triad memeber Tay Fawkes, or rather Tay forced Kameron's uncle, Brody, to hand Kameron and Rabecca over to him. Kameron and Rabecca appear again much later after Tay has aged them forward to being physically five years old. They orb up to a playground where an angry Brandt confronts Tay about what he had done. They appear again at the scene of their mother's death, and it is then that Kameron chooses Brandt over Tay after searching he minds of Brandt, Brody, and Tay himself. Seeing what Tay has done, while Tay never treated Kam or Becca badly, Kameron cannot look at Tay the same way knowing these things. Kameron moves in with his dad and Uncle Dan at Daniel's appartment on Prescott Street. Here, near the end of season one, he first meets his whitelighter, Bryce Harlen. He is also present, though asleep, when Brody arrives shortly before the incident where he died and became a whitelighter. Season Two It is indicated that some time prior to the start of the season Tay aged Becca forward again to fifteen, which because of their connection has aged Kam forward as well. Kameron has since then appeared in two scenes in season two so far. One is during a scene involving confusion over who his whitelighter is, as the Elders assigned Zachary Goodman to him while his original whitelighter was missing. The other is Kameron talking to the demon K'adre Harkness. It may be that Kameron has inherited the good nature that lead to his Uncle Brody becoming a whitelighter.